dreamlogosfandomcom-20200223-history
Singularity Games
Singularity Games is a game developer based in Redwood City, California. They are owned by Laserium Sega Experiences and they used to have a sister studio in Cheltenham, UK. MPS Labs MPS Labs was a game developer and publisher, located in Los Angeles, USA. 1997-2017 In mid-1990s, Microprose Software spun off its internal development division MPS Labs. In early 2000s, MPS Labs acquired Rage Software's offices in Liverpool, Birmingham, Sheffield, Newcastle and Bristol, with ASC Games and MicroProse Chipping Sodbury. In 2003, MPS Labs acquired the Norwegian game developer Innerloop to form MPS Labs Norway, and Atari Hunt Valley to form MPS Labs Hunt Valley. In 2004, MPS Labs acquired Fresh Games from Eidos and merged it into MPS Labs' international distribution and niche titles division. In 2005, MPS Labs acquired Coktel Vision and rebranded it as MPS Labs France; and Atari Beverly and Atari Santa Monica, soon merged into MPS Labs Los Angeles. In 2007, MPS Labs soon acquired UIEvolution (a mobile software developer) from Bellevue. In 2008, MPS Labs acquired Taito Tech Co., Ltd. (maintenance and transportation of amusement equipment) and Taito Art Corporation (travel and insurance agency division) and merged them into MPS Labs' arcade game development division to form MPS Amusement Sales Co Ltd, located in Tokyo. They also acquired Concrete Games, Sandblast Games, Paradigm Entertainment, Helixe and Midway Games Austin to form MPS Labs Los Angeles; Stormregion Szoftverfejlesztő Kft. and Eidos Hungary to form MPS Labs Hungary. In 2009, MPS Labs acquired Midway Studios Newcastle. Before 2016, they also acquired Microprose studios in Austin (Texas), Chapel Hill (North Carolina) and Alameda (California); The Fizz Factor in Austin (Texas); The Mighty Troglodytes, Titus and Étranges Libellules in France; Blitz Games Studios; ex-employees of Sega development teams in Japan; former studios of Infogrames; Runecraft, Curly Monsters, Visual Sciences and Mythos Games in UK; Climax Nottingham; Acclaim Studios in Austin, Salt Lake City (US) and Manchester & Teesside (UK); Paragon Five in Chicago and Krakow; Amuze in Sweden and Nextech Entertainment in Japan. In 2010, MPS Labs acquired Locomotive Games and merged into MPS Labs Los Angeles; and Krome Studios Melbourne/Adelaide/Brisbane, Blue Tongue, THQ Asia Pacific and THQ Studio Australia into MPS Labs Australia. The same year, John River Entertainment acquired MPS Labs. In 2011, MPS Labs acquired Kaos Studios. They also acquired THQ's External Development Group - XDG (an outsourcing, business-to-business and distributed development subsidiary), Play THQ, THQ Studio San Diego and ValuSoft and merged them into, once again, MPS Labs Los Angeles. In 2015, MPS Labs acquired Smileworks and rebranded it as MPS Labs Indonesia, focused on mobile games like its predecessing company. In 2016, MPS Labs acquired Shinra Technologies from Square Enix and merged with Kaos Studios into UIEvolution to form MPS Labs New York. In 2017, MPS Labs merged its development offices in Norway, UK, Hungary, France, Indonesia and Australia with MPS Amusement Sales into MPS Labs Cheltenham; while the New York and Hunt Valley offices, Fresh Games and ASC Games merged into the Los Angeles offices. That year in June, Laserium Game Studios acquired MPS Labs from John River Group and merged the Cheltenham office into Laserium Game Studios Cheltenham. Hollow Earth Studios 2004 (unused), 2006-2017 Hollow Earth Studios was a video game development company in Shanghai, China and Boston, USA. They also had offices in Sydney, Yorkshire, San Antonio and Orlando, and created a video game that was a spiritual successor to Planet Ghost's Agent Scarlet series and Bust Attack's Plan A2. This company was indeed founded, but after Rockstar Boston, Rockstar Yorkshire, Rockstar San Antonio, Rockstar Orlando and Rockstar China were sold to RKO Games. This logo was designed by Salovaara + Kukkonen Group Los Angeles. Leopard Games New York Tiger Games 2 Ways Games New York Shrink Ray Games 2010-2017 In 2010, all ex-employees of 7 Studios, Luxoflux, Pandemic Studios, BAM! Entertainment and RedOctane (and soon Mythic Entertainment) gathered together to develop an MMO game and some hardware. The studio was soon merged into Singularity Games. Apple Entertainment Quebec Game Studio 1986-2005 2005-2017 Court Games Elite Games Confounding Factor 1997-2008 2008-2017 Apple Entertainment Mexico Game Studio Apple Entertainment Montreal Studio GameLone 1993-1998 Capcom Studios Australia 1998-2003 In 1998, it was sold to Capcom and became Capcom Studios Australia. Ubisoft Australia 2003-2009 In 2003, it was sold to Ubisoft and became Ubisoft Australia. RKO Games Australia 2009-2017 In 2009, RKO Holdings purchased Ubisoft Australia and became RKO Games Australia. In 2017, it was acquired by Wondrous Enterprises and merged into CedarMaple Australia. 2 Ways Games Sydney ????-2015 2K Australia 2007-2010, 2011-2015 Briefly merged with 2K Marin in 2010, returning in its own right before being closed entirely in 2015. Cannon Interactive Australia 2015-2016 CedarMaple Australia 2017 Cannon Interactive Australia and RKO Games Australia were merged to form CedarMaple Australia in January 2017. Nice Game Entertainment Nuclear Monkey Software 2013-2017 Nuclear Monkey Software was founded by Robin Walker, Brett English and Sam Garcia in Redmond, Washington. They acquired staff from Valve San Francisco and writers from Valve Corporation. They also had studios in Bellevue, Wellington, Barcelona, Milan, Luxembourg, Vancouver, Tokyo, Burnaby, Bangalore, Emeryville, Lyon, Cologne, Istanbul, Boston, Honoloulu, Manila City, Baltimore, Salt Lake City, Beijing, Annecy, Tampere, Taipei, Leeds, Riverside and San Antonio. They also employed all of NG:DEV.TEAM in Germany. They also hired employees who formerly worked at Junction Point Studios, Crytek, Ion Storm, Midway Games and Looking Glass Studios to form an Austin studio. They were acquired by Microsoft in 2015, but then were sold and merged to Laserium Game Studios Los Angeles in 2017. Deep Core Ice 2007-2017 After Halo 2 Vista finished development, all employees of the Hired Gun team formed a studio for middleware and API development, arcade cabinets and porting. They had numerous teams for arcade hardware, engineering, technological aspect, software technology, server maintenance, peripheral development and arcade manufacturing. They distributed games through their Consumer Games Division. They were acquired and merged into Laserium Game Studios Los Angeles in 2017. LGS Virtual Worlds Group 2016-2018 Before becoming Singularity Games, they managed to hire staff from SOE's studios in Denver, Austin, Seattle, Tuscon, India and Taiwan, EA Worldwide Studios (active and closed; including BioWare, Maxis, Visceral, DICE, etc), Riot Games, Nana-On Sha, Nexon, Ninja Theory, Team 17, all WB Games studios, Interceptor Entertainment/3D Realms, CJ E&M Games, NVidia, Razer, Koei Temco, Nexon, Gameloft, Platinum Games, Codemasters; most of the staff of Lab Zero Games, Piranha Games, Rebellion Developments, Media Molecule, PadogaWest Games, Prope, Sims, RED Entertainment, Access Games, Art Co Ltd, Altron, Autumn Games, Nd Cube, Kojima Productions/Number 8 Production Department, Crystal Dynamics, Left Field Productions, Reverge Labs, Whalerock Industries, Inxile and Obsidian, Capcom Vancouver, Capcom Online Studios, Telltale Games, GameInsight, Zynga, Warner Bros Games and What Pumpkin Studios (as part-time); and all the staff from Motiga, Konami Los Angeles Studio, Incinerator Studios, Triptych Games, Ignition Entertainment, Monkey Bar Games, Radical Entertainment, Vicious Cycle Software (with their engine), EA Black Box, Behaviour Santiago, Bizzare Creations and Runic Games. The studio also hired most of it's employees from many studios, such as Gearbox Software, Respawn Entertainment, Epic Games, voidALPHA and from many middleware developers and technology companies like Liquid Development, Gl33k, Autodesk, RAD Game Tools, OC3 Entertainment, NaturalMotion, Audiokinetic, Firelight Technologies, Havok and much more. They managed to also hire development staff of Gravity Rush, Super Smash Bros series (Melee, Brawl and 4) and Bioshock series. BadHat Games Santa Vincent 1999-2005 Maxis Santa Vincent 2005-2009 Eskimo Entertainment 2009-2010 Laserium Game Studios Santa Vincent 2011-2018 Laserium Game Studios Los Angeles Singularity Games 2018 (unused) 2018-present Singularity Games moved into abandoned studios and utilized them for housing different departments, such as art, QA, programming, concepts, music and even hosts homes for employees who were hired from abroad. The former New York studio's employees were transferred into the Redwood City studio, before Roblox Consumer Products was purchased (thus making that the new New York studio). They announced to work on four AAA games, two mobile titles and a seventh undisclosed project in January 2018. The New York studio was merged into Redwood City studio. 2018